In order to ensure that helicopters occupy a minimum amount of space when stored in a hold or a hangar for example, it is necessary to reduce the volume they occupy. To do this, the landing gear needs to be equipped with means enabling it to be collapsed. Such means also have the advantage of increasing helicopter stability by reducing the ratio of the height of the center of gravity to the size of the footprint. In addition, in order to facilitate maneuvering such helicopters on the ground or on deck, it is desirable for them to be fitted with a steering gear controllable from the cockpit.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a landing gear, and more particularly, a front landing gear for helicopters, capable of performing three functions: shock absorbing; steering; and kneeling or collapsing to lower the helicopter somewhat like a camel.